


hickory

by jessie0f63



Category: hick - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie0f63/pseuds/jessie0f63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based on the movie Hick starring Chloe Grace Moretz and Eddie Redmayne ...the movie is on Netflix right now if anyone wants to see it. This is based near the rape scene and as if Luli is 16 while Eddie is 23</p>
            </blockquote>





	hickory

IN luli POV

 

I got out of Eddie's truck and ran as fast as I could in the pink dress he got me. I was scared because he was drunk and high. I had enough of that with my parents. I stopped dead and thought about how Eddie was acting.

 

I bet he has been hurt too. I think Glenda dumped him for Lloyd and his money. I turned and saw Eddie coming towards me looking angry and hurt. Eddie was the only one that always seemed to find me and unlike my parents if he left he would always return. 

 

Even with a bum leg he made his way to me fast and I noticed with tears in my eyes matching his that I had made my choice. I ran the rest of the way back to Eddie and held on to him. He seemed shocked like he thought i would have run away from him. I could barely stand I was crying so hard. 

 

" Shh! Shh Luli! I'm sorry." He held on to me and instantly started to pat my hair or rub my back anything to calm me.

 

" No! Im sorry! I shouldn't have called you all that stuff. I - I just you're dr-drunk and you scared me!"

 

Eddie held me and I held onto him. I heard him sniffling and put my head under his chin and rubbed my nose to his neck. 

 

Then his knee buckled under his weight and I swear if I wasn't holding onto his body he would have fallen. " I sorry.. m-my leg is um tired i guess."   
I moved so that he could put his arms around my shoulder. " Can you drive ?" 

 

He shrugged. "I probably shouldn't. Do you want to sleep in the back of the truck I got some blankets. I nodded and helped him back to the truck. 

 

I then went to the front of the truck and turned it off, putting the keys in my bag. I grabbed the blankets and pillows from the back and went to the back with Eddie.  
He was laying down on his side rubbing his leg. I put the stuff in the truck bed and pulled my self in. I shut the small door behind me and went over to Ed.

 

I saw the grimace on his face and started to rub his leg for him. He moaned a little and after a few minutes was only whimpering looking younger to me than before.

 

I took my shoes off and his . I got the pillows and blankets perfect and moved in front of him to lay down.

 

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He looked in my eyes and kissed me for the first time. I moved as close to his warm body as I could and slowly fell alseep in Eddie's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and co-authors are welcomed


End file.
